the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Mendes
| birth_place = Reading, Berkshire, England | occupation = Film director, film producer, screenwriter, stage director | education = Magdalen College School | alma_mater = Peterhouse, Cambridge | spouse = | }} | children = 2 | awards = Full list | years_active = 1993–present }} Sir Samuel Alexander Mendes (born 1 August 1965) is an English film and stage director, producer and screenwriter. In theatre, he is known for his dark re-inventions of the stage musicals Cabaret (1994), Oliver! (1994), Company (1995), and Gypsy (2003). He directed an original West End stage musical for the first time with Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2013). For directing the play The Ferryman, Mendes was awarded the Tony Award for Best Direction of a Play in 2019. In film, he made his directorial debut with the drama American Beauty (1999), which earned him the Academy Award and Golden Globe Award for Best Director. He has since directed the crime film Road to Perdition (2002), the drama Revolutionary Road (2008), and the James Bond films Skyfall (2012) and Spectre (2015). For the war film 1917 (2019), he won a second Golden Globe Award for Best Director. In 2000, Mendes was appointed a CBE for his services to drama, and he was knighted in the 2020 New Years Honours List. In 2000 he was awarded the Shakespeare Prize by the Alfred Toepfer Foundation in Hamburg, Germany. In 2005, he received a lifetime achievement award from the Directors Guild of Great Britain."Sam Mendes gets directing honour". BBC. Retrieved 18 June 2012 In 2008 The Daily Telegraph ranked him number 15 in their list of the "100 most powerful people in British culture". Early years Mendes was born in Reading, Berkshire, the son of Valerie Mendes (née Barnett), a novelist, children's writer, and poet, and Jameson Peter Mendes, an academic. His father, who is from Trinidad and Tobago, is a Roman Catholic of Portuguese Creole descent,The Autobiography of Alfred H. Mendes 1897-1991, p. 112-114 and his mother is an English Jew. His grandfather was the British Trinidadian writer Alfred Hubert Mendes. Mendes's parents divorced when he was a child. He grew up in Oxfordshire and attended Magdalen College School and Peterhouse, Cambridge, where he graduated with a first in English. While at Cambridge, he was a member of the Marlowe Society and directed several plays, including a production of Cyrano de Bergerac with Tom Hollander among the cast members."About The Marlowe". Cambridge University Marlowe Society. Retrieved 18 June 2012 He was also a "brilliant" schoolboy cricketer, according to Wisden and played for Magdalen College School in 1983 and 1984. He also played cricket for Cambridge University , and in 1997 played for Shipton-under-Wychwood in the final of the Village Cricket Cup, thus being the only winner of the Academy Award for Best Director to have played at Lord's. Berkmann, Marcus, Berkmann's Cricketing Miscellany, p. 278 At age 24, Mendes directed a production of Chekhov's The Cherry Orchard in the West End that starred Judi Dench."Profile: Sam Mendes, director of Skyfall – the 23rd James Bond film". BBC. Retrieved 24 January 2013 Soon he joined the Royal Shakespeare Company, where his productions, many of them featuring Simon Russell Beale, included Troilus and Cressida, Richard III and The Tempest. He worked at the Chichester Festival Theatre in 1988 as assistant director on a number of productions, including Major Barbara, and directing in "The Tent", the second venue. He later directed at the Royal National Theatre, helming Edward Bond's The Sea, Jim Cartwright's The Rise and Fall of Little Voice, Harold Pinter's The Birthday Party, and Othello with Simon Russell Beale as Iago. Career Stage In 1990 Mendes was appointed artistic director of the Donmar Warehouse, a studio space in London's Covent Garden which he helped transform into one of the city's more notable theatre venues."The Donmar's successes". The Telegraph. Retrieved 18 June 2012 He spent his first two years overseeing the redesign of the theatre, and his opening production was Stephen Sondheim's Assassins in 1992. Several successful productions followed. In 1993 Mendes staged an acclaimed revival of John Kander and Fred Ebb's Cabaret starring Jane Horrocks as Sally Bowles, Alan Cumming as Emcee, Adam Godley as Cliff Bradshaw and Sara Kestelman as Frau Schneider. The production was approached with a fresh concept, differing greatly from both the original 1966 production directed by Harold Prince and the famed film version, directed by Bob Fosse. This production opened at the Donmar and received four Olivier Award nominations including Best Musical Revival, before transferring promptly to Broadway where it played for several years at the Kit Kat Club (i.e. the Stephen Sondheim Theater). The Broadway cast included Cumming once again as Emcee, with Natasha Richardson as Sally, Mary Louise Wilson as Frau Schneider and John Benjamin Hickey as Cliff. Cumming and Richardson won Tony Awards for their performances. 1994 saw Mendes stage a new production of Lionel Bart's Oliver!, produced by Cameron Mackintosh. Mendes, a longtime fan of the work, worked in close collaboration with Bart and other production team members, William David Brohn, Martin Koch and Anthony Ward, to create a fresh staging of the well-known classic. Bart added new musical material and Mendes updated the book slightly, while the orchestrations were radically rewritten to suit the show's cinematic feel. The cast included Jonathan Pryce (after much persuasion) as Fagin, Sally Dexter as Nancy, and Miles Anderson as Bill Sikes. Mendes, Pryce and Dexter received Olivier Award nominations for their work on Oliver!.Olivier Award 1995 . The Society of London Theatre, 2011 He has also directed productions of Tennessee Williams' The Glass Menagerie, Stephen Sondheim's Company (which had the first ever African American Bobby), Alan Bennett's Habeas Corpus and his farewell duo of Chekhov's Uncle Vanya and Twelfth Night, which transferred to the Brooklyn Academy of Music. In 2003 Mendes directed a revival of the musical Gypsy. Originally, he planned to stage this production in London's West End with an eventual Broadway transfer, but when negotiations fell through, he brought it to New York. The cast included Bernadette Peters as Rose, Tammy Blanchard as Louise and John Dossett as Herbie. Mendes also directed the 2013 Olivier Award-nominated stage adaptation of Roald Dahl's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory which ran in London's West End until January 2017. It starred Douglas Hodge as Willy Wonka, followed by Alex Jennings and Jonathan Slinger who later took over the role."Charlie and the Chocolate Factory to open in West End". BBC. Retrieved 18 June 2012 In 2014, Mendes directed Simon Russell Beale in King Lear by William Shakespeare at the National Theatre, London. Mendes directed Jez Butterworth's The Ferryman for the Royal Court Theatre in London in 2017, before transferring to the West End later that year and Broadway in 2018, for which he won an Olivier Award and Tony Award for Best Director. In 2018, Mendes directed The Lehman Trilogy by Stefano Massini in an English adaptation by Ben Power for the National Theatre, London starring Simon Russell Beale, Adam Godley and Ben Miles. In 2019 the play played a season at the Park Avenue Armory in New York before returning for another London season in the West End. Screen work American Beauty to Skyfall: 1999–2012 In 1999 Mendes made his film directorial debut with American Beauty, starring Kevin Spacey. The film grossed $356.3 million worldwide. The film won the Golden Globe Award, the BAFTA Award and the Academy Award for Best Picture. Mendes won the Golden Globe Award, Directors Guild of America Award, and the Academy Award for Best Director,Kaya Burgess, 'Bond director drops 007 for something sweeter', The Times, 7 March 2013, No. 70826, p. 3 becoming the sixth director to earn the Academy Award for his feature film debut. Mendes's second film, in 2002, was Road to Perdition, which grossed US$181 million. The aggregate review score on Rotten Tomatoes is currently 81%; critics praised Paul Newman for his performance. The film was nominated for six Academy Awards, including Best Supporting Actor, and won one for Best Cinematography. In 2003 Mendes established Neal Street Productions, a film, television and theatre production company he would use to finance much of his later work. In 2005, Mendes directed the war film Jarhead, in association with his production company Neal Street Productions. The film received mixed reviews, with a Rotten Tomatoes rating of 61%, and a gross revenue of US$96.9 million worldwide. The film focused on the boredom and other psychological challenges of wartime. In 2008 Mendes directed Revolutionary Road, starring his then-wife, Kate Winslet, along with Leonardo DiCaprio and Kathy Bates. In a January 2009 interview, Mendes commented, about directing his wife for the first time, "I would open my eyes in the morning and there Kate would be, going, 'Great! You're awake! Now let's talk about the second scene.'" Mendes's comedy-drama Away We Go opened the 2009 Edinburgh International Film Festival. The film follows a couple (John Krasinski, Maya Rudolph) searching North America for the perfect community in which to settle down and start a family. The film was well received by critics but performed poorly at the box office. for Skyfall, November 2012]] In 2010 Mendes co-produced a critically acclaimed documentary film Out of the Ashes that deals with cricket in Afghanistan. On 5 January 2010, news broke that Mendes was employed to direct the 23rd Eon Productions instalment of the James Bond franchise. The film, Skyfall, was subsequently released on 26 October 2012, to coincide with the 50th anniversary of the Bond films. Mendes had been employed as a consultant on the film when it was in pre-production, and had remained attached to the project during the financial troubles of MGM. The film was a major critical and commercial success, becoming the 14th film to gross over $1 billion worldwide."Skyfall: 'most successful' James Bond film tops $1bn at global box office", The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 24 January 2013"Box Office Milestone: Daniel Craig's 'Skyfall' Crosses $1 Billion Worldwide". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 24 January 2013 In 2012, Mendes's Neal Street Productions produced the first series of the BBC One drama series, Call the Midwife, following it with a second season which began transmission in early 2013."Call the Midwife: series two, episode one, BBC One, review". The Telegraph. Retrieved 24 January 2013 Spectre to 1917: 2013–present After the success of Skyfall, Mendes was asked if he was returning to direct the next Bond film. He responded, "I felt I put everything I possibly could into this film and it was the Bond film I wanted to make. And if I felt I could do the same again, then absolutely I would consider doing another one. But it is a big task and I wouldn't do it unless I knew I could." It was reported that one reason Mendes was reluctant to commit was that one proposal involved making two films back-to-back, based on an idea by Skyfall writer John Logan, which would have resulted in Mendes and other creative personnel being tied up with filming for around four years. It was reported in February 2013 that this idea had since been shelved and that the next two films would be stand-alone. Mendes said in an interview with Empire Magazine in March 2013 that "It has been a very difficult decision not to accept Michael and Barbara's very generous offer to direct the next Bond movie." He cited, amongst other reasons, his commitments to the stage version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and King Lear. However, on 29 May 2013, it was reported that Mendes was back in negotiations with producers Wilson and Broccoli to direct the next Bond film, going back on his previous comments. Wilson and Broccoli were willing to postpone production of the film to ensure Mendes's participation. On 11 July 2013, it was announced that Mendes would direct the 24th James Bond film. Named Spectre, it was released in October 2015. This made him the first filmmaker since John Glen to direct two Bond films in a row. In April 2016 Mendes was named as the President of the Jury for the 73rd Venice International Film Festival. Mendes's war film 1917 was released by Universal Pictures on 25 December 2019. Based in part on an account told to Mendes by his paternal grandfather, Alfred Mendes, it chronicles the story of two young British soldiers at the height of WWI, during spring 1917. Mendes won the Golden Globe Award for Best Director for the film; in his speech, he acknowledged fellow nominee Martin Scorsese's contribution to cinema and saluted his grandfather Alfred. On January 25, 2020, he also won the Directors Guild of America Award for feature film. The press related that this made him the assumed "favourite" to win the upcoming Oscar for Best Director. Mendes also shared the Critics Choice directing honor with Bong Joon Ho for the film. Personal life Mendes and actress Kate Winslet met in 2001, when Mendes approached her about appearing in a play at the Donmar Warehouse Theatre, where he was then artistic director. They married in May 2003, on what they characterised as a whim, while on holiday in Anguilla when Winslet was 2 months pregnant with Mendes's child. Their son Joe Alfie Winslet Mendes was born on 22 December 2003 in New York City. Mendes also had a stepdaughter, Mia, from Winslet's first marriage to filmmaker Jim Threapleton. Amid intense media speculation of an affair between Mendes and actress Rebecca Hall, he and Winslet announced their separation in 2010 and divorced in 2011. Mendes and Hall were in a relationship from 2011 to 2013. Mendes married trumpeter Alison Balsom in January 2017. Their daughter was born in September 2017. He was knighted in the 2020 New Years Honours List for services to drama. Works Films As producer * Things We Lost in the Fire (2007) As executive producer * Starter for 10 (2006) * The Kite Runner (2007) * Out of the Ashes (2010) (Documentary) * Blood (2012) Television As Director * Cabaret (1993) (TV film) As Producer Recurring collaborators Accolades References External links * * * The Observer Interview 14 December 2008 * Brandon Kosters interview 2 June 2009 * Charlie Rose interview 5 June 2009 }} Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:People from Reading, Berkshire Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:People educated at Magdalen College School, Oxford Category:Alumni of Peterhouse, Cambridge Category:English people of Jewish descent Category:English people of Italian descent Category:English people of Portuguese descent Category:English people of Trinidad and Tobago descent Category:English theatre directors Category:English film directors Category:James Bond film directors Category:Evening Standard Award for Best Director winners Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Helpmann Award winners Category:Laurence Olivier Award winners Category:Tony Award winners Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Best Director Golden Globe winners Category:Best Director Empire Award winners Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Critics' Circle Theatre Award winners Category:Directors Guild of America Award winners Category:Empire Inspiration Award winners Category:English-language film directors Category:Action film directors Category:Knights Bachelor